Sympathy for the devil
by Glasgow
Summary: Quand Sherlock s'ennuie il est décidément prêt à tout pour se distraire. Sherlock/Moriarty léger.
1. Chapter 1

Décidément inspiré par ce personnage fascinant qu'est Moriarty, je m'essaie à présent au Sherlock/Moriarty. Ce qui suit reste néanmoins très soft ;)

La seconde et dernière partie (plus courte que celle-ci) arrivera très rapidement.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Allongé sur le canapé, ses deux index joints posés sur ses lèvres, les yeux clos, Sherlock semblait dormir mais il n'en était rien. Comment aurait-il pu dormir dans ces conditions ? Déjà, il s'ennuyait ironiquement trop pour cela. Et ensuite, les bruits provenant régulièrement de l'étage le gênaient tout particulièrement. A intervalles réguliers il pouvait effectivement entendre les grincements d'un sommier malmené ou des petits cris qui étaient sans hésitation la manifestation d'un plaisir intense. C'était souvent ainsi depuis que John et Lestrade s'étaient lancés dans une relation pathétiquement amoureuse. Le médecin lui proposait souvent de le laisser tranquille en passant plutôt la soirée chez le policier, mais Sherlock, bien que gêné parfois par les manifestations sonores des deux amants, préférait malgré tout les savoir ici. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble, il s'était habitué à la présence de John et supportait difficilement la solitude. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit, déjà qu'il avait du mal à le faire avec lui-même. Avoir John à proximité l'apaisait. Cela aurait pu être une faiblesse, mais il avait su en faire sa force, d'autant facilité par la docilité dont faisait preuve le médecin à son égard.

Un cri plus fort que les autres lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Jouissance ? pensa-t-il en fixant le plafond. Non, c'était trop tôt. Avec le temps il s'était fait au rythme de leurs ébats et ils n'étaient effectivement que très rarement plus rapides ou au contraire plus longs. En fait, c'était comme s'il vivait leur corps-à-corps par procuration, imaginant sans mal leurs peaux qui se touchaient, leurs bouches qui se caressaient… C'était terriblement excitant. Lui-même ne se prêtait que rarement à ce genre d'activité, pourtant lorsqu'il les entendait il devait admettre que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais comme toujours chez lui l'impact du mental était plus fort que celui du corps, alors il parvenait à se satisfaire de cette situation.

Ainsi concentré sur ce qui se passait à l'étage, il sursauta lorsque son portable, abandonné plus tôt sur la table basse, sonna, lui indiquant la réception d'un texto. Se saisissant nonchalamment de l'objet en ne bougeant que le bras, il esquissa une grimace en reconnaissant le numéro.

_-Ils sont excitants, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Laissez-les tranquilles espèce de pervers. SH_

_- Pervers ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui les écoute depuis près d'une demi-heure une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux._

_- Ils ne me sont d'aucun intérêt et la lueur que vous croyez avoir décelée n'est rien d'autre que de l'ennui. SH_

_- Allons, allons, je sais bien qu'ils ne te laissent pas indifférent. Leurs corps unis et moites de sueur. Leurs baisers langoureux… Referme les yeux et imagine-les._

Sherlock choisit de ne rien répondre, pressentant que ce petit jeu malsain risquait très vite de mal finir. Et puis malgré ce que le parfait petit couple semblait croire, s'il était admiratif du talent et des méthodes du criminel, il n'avait certainement pas de "vues" sur lui. Il se satisfaisait tout à fait de sa vie d'éternel célibataire et n'éprouvait aucun vide affectif à combler de quelque façon que ce soir. Entre eux c'était plus une simple distraction, quoi que ces derniers temps il s'agissait un peu plus de flirt. Ce qui était un peu perturbant quand cela arrivait justement au moment où John et Lestrade faisaient bruyamment l'amour si près de lui.

Comme il s'en doutait, son interlocuteur n'eut pas besoin d'encouragement pour revenir à la charge.

_- Un génie comme toi a remarqué je suppose que Johnny boy était nettement moins démonstratif (et endurant) lorsqu'il ramenait sa petite toubib dans sa chambre. Il est clairement plus attiré par la gente masculine en somme. Un peu comme son colocataire donc._

Faisant l'impasse sur la dernière remarque, qui était d'ailleurs totalement fondée, Sherlock constata qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce changement chez John.

A l'époque où il fréquentait Sarah, l'ancien militaire la ramenait très rarement ici et lorsque c'était le cas, si Sherlock ne s'était pas douté de ce que pouvaient bien faire deux jeunes gens visiblement attirés l'un par l'autre dans une chambre, jamais il n'aurait pu savoir à quelle occupation ils se prêtaient tous les deux, tant ils étaient discrets. Ce qui avait souvent donné au détective l'impression que son colocataire passait simplement le temps avec la jeune femme et ne légitimait aucune relation entre eux. Avec le DI au contraire il assumait tout et en était même plutôt fier.

Pourtant, Holmes n'entendait certainement pas confirmer quoi que ce soit à son ennemi, qui n'en avait de doute façon pas besoin pour persévérer dans son petit manège.

_-Tu voudrais être dans ses bras en ce moment ?_

_- John n'est rien d'autre que mon meilleur ami. SH_

_- Et Lestrade ? Plutôt bien conservé pour le coup. Imagines-tu le plaisir éprouvé à posséder un tel corps ?_

_- Il ne m'attire pas davantage que John. SH_

_- Ni l'un ni l'autre ? Tu es décidément bien difficile. Alors après les avoir écouté tu dois te donner du plaisir tout seul je suppose._

Sherlock imaginait sans mal le petit sourire satisfait que devait aborder l'autre homme tandis qu'il tapait ces quelques mots. Cela ne l'en mis que davantage mal à l'aise. Cette fois encore il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, parce qu'à la vérité son interlocuteur était dans le vrai. Souvent lorsque le calme était revenu à l'étage du dessus, lui-même allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain ou dans sa chambre pour se masturber. Il n'avait jamais été grand amateur de ce genre d'activités solitaires, déjà qu'il avait du mal à y trouver un quelconque intérêt à deux, mais quand l'excitation était là, elle devenait vite dévorante et s'en débarrasser devenait vitale pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais cela il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer, d'autant qu'il savait pertinemment que l'autre n'était pas dupe.

_- Un peu frustrant la masturbation, non ? Je sais de quoi je parle, en étant moi-même un adepte. Des hommes de notre trempe ne peuvent pas se mêler au petit peuple pour ce genre de distractions._

_- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! SH_

_- Nous nous ressemblons tellement plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer…_

Cela aussi Sherlock ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais une part de lui savait que c'était vrai. John aussi le savait d'ailleurs, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon de dire que c'était faux lors de leurs conversations sur ce sujet, trop insistant pour être honnête…

_- On ne veut ni l'un ni l'autre se mêler aux petites gens, mais pourquoi ne pas frayer ensemble ?_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock dut relire ce message une seconde fois pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris. _Il_ lui proposait vraiment de… Tous les deux ? Même _lui_ ne pouvait être tordu à ce point. Encore que…

_- Parmi mes divers points de chute j'ai un appartement à Baker Street, une façon de garder un œil sur toi. Déformation professionnelle. Nous pourrions nous retrouver immédiatement._

_- Certainement pas. SH_

_- Allons chéri, je pourrais me charger de cette érection qui tend ton pantalon._

Sherlock sursauta en jetant un œil vers son entrejambe, parfaitement surpris de remarquer ce détail physique tout à fait malvenu. L'espace d'un instant il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette réaction était plutôt provoquée par John et Lestrade qui, aux bruits qui provenaient de la chambre, n'en avaient plus pour bien longtemps, ou alors par la proposition certes malsaine mais tellement attirante de celui qui n'en restait pas moins son ennemi.

_- Je puis t'assurer que, comme dans tous les domaines qui nécessitent mon assistance, je suis parfaitement doué à cela._

Etrangement, de cela Sherlock n'avait aucun doute. Et cela semblait plus tentant que jamais. La frustration serait certainement la même que lors de ses brefs plaisirs en solitaire – il n'avait jamais trouvé de véritable intérêt à l'accouplement les quelques fois où il s'y était prêté – mais la possibilité de le faire justement avec _lui _rendrait le tout très probablement plus intéressant. Il fallait voir cela comme une expérience. Or Sherlock était amateur de nouvelles expériences.

Il soupira profondément avant de composer sa réponse. John le tuerait probablement s'il venait à l'apprendre et Lestrade le mettrait sans nul doute derrière les barreaux. Mais puisque c'était de leur faute finalement…

_- J'arrive. SH_

_- A la bonne heure. Tu ne seras pas déçu. Et j'ose crois que je ne le serai pas davantage. Au 216 mon chou. Premier étage. Je suppose que la serrure ne sera pas un problème pour toi._

Sans plus d'hésitation cette fois, Sherlock se leva d'un bond souple et sourit en entendant John crier, suivi de près par Lestrade. A en juger par le timing, cette fois c'était la bonne, estima-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Il enfila son manteau, davantage pour dissimuler cette manifestation physiologique des plus tenaces que par réelle nécessité, et glissa dans sa poche le revolver de John. Inconscient certes, mais pas au point de perdre tout sens pratique. Puis il quitta la sécurité de son appartement.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici donc la fin de ma petite fic. Certaines l'attendait, mais point de lemon, j'ai pas eu le courage de m'y mettre, ce sera peut-être pour une autre fois ;) Du coup ça reste assez soft mais ça me va ainsi pour ma part^^

Encore une fois un grand merci pour vos reviews, et un énorme merci particulier pour Eiffel que je n'ai jamais pu remercier personnellement alors que tous ses commentaires sont toujours un grand plaisir à lire pour moi.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Comme prévu la serrure ne lui résista que quelques instants. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Sherlock se retrouva dans un petit studio chichement meublé. Un bureau dans un coin, un lit dans un autre… Parfaitement spartiate. La planque idéale et fonctionnelle en somme. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il constata sans réelle surprise qu'il avait là une vue parfaite sur l'entrée du 221b. _La planque idéale,_ se répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Décidément, cet homme était de plus en plus intéressant, pensa-t-il.

« - Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis plus près encore, dit soudain une voix froide derrière lui. »

Attrapant son arme, Sherlock se retourna vivement, la pointant droit devant lui. A quelques mètres de là, Moriarty, qui le fixait d'un regard glacial, porta une cigarette à ses lèvres.

« - C'est tout à fait approprié, confirma le détective en référence à ce qu'il savait être une citation, même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait provenir. Jolie garçonnière.

- Oui, j'étais sûr que tu aimerais.

- Que faisons nous ? demanda Holmes en secouant légèrement son revolver.

- Tu pourrais aisément m'abattre, dit Moriarty avec amusement.

- Je pourrais, en effet.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas. Nietzche a dit "Qui vit de combattre un ennemi a tout intérêt à le laisser en vie." Te connaissant je suppose que tu ignores qui est Nietzche mais reconnais que tu es d'accord avec lui. Tu dépérirais sans moi.

- Tu es une menace, grogna Sherlock.

- Et c'est exactement ce que tu aimes. Ce dont tu as besoin. C'est pour cette raison que tu es là ce soir.

- Si je te tues, je sauverais du même coup toutes tes prochaines victimes.

- Allons, toi et moi savons que tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé des victimes. Au contraire, elles font parties de l'équation. Sans elles, pas de meurtres à résoudre… »

Sherlock l'écoutait parler pourtant il savait déjà combien c'était inutile. Il n'avait pas eu une seule seconde l'intention de mettre l'autre homme hors d'état de nuire. Il était venu armé juste au cas où. Mais tuer Moriarty aurait été tuer une partie de lui-même. Son existence n'avais jamais été aussi intéressante que depuis que le criminel en faisait partie. John s'était épanoui depuis qu'il avait Lestrade dans sa vie, pour Sherlock c'était depuis que Moriarty était dans la sienne.

Comme l'avait très certainement prévu le criminel, sans cela il n'aurait pas pris le risque de cette rencontre, le détective posa son pistolet sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Moriarty lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait, l'air de dire _"J'avais raison." _Généralement Sherlock avait horreur d'accorder une telle victoire à son interlocuteur, quel qu'il soit, mais avec cet homme la donne était définitivement bien différente. Il ne se sentait pas mis en échec puisque qu'ils étaient comme souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard puis Moriarty s'approcha le lui d'une démarche tout à fait décidée. Sherlock resta immobile, ne le quittant pas des yeux, totalement impassible alors que le sourire de l'autre homme se faisait peu à peu carnassier. Et quand Jim arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Holmes comprit que si tous les autres n'auraient pas hésité un seul instant sur la conduite à tenir afin de débarrasser définitivement Londres de l'un des plus grands dangers qui soit, lui se contenterait de partager son lit pour une heure ou deux avant que chacun ne reparte de son côté. Il n'en tirait aucune honte, juste de la satisfaction. Satisfaction qui grandit encore, se mêlant au plaisir, lorsque deux lèvres avides fondirent sur les siennes.

ooOoo

Lorsqu'il regagna le salon du 221b, Sherlock eut la surprise d'y être accueilli par son colocataire. John, en caleçon et tee-shirt, était debout au milieu de la pièce, une bouteille d'eau à la main, à le fixer avec surprise.

« - Sherlock… Bonsoir. Je pensais que tu étais déjà couché, bafouilla le médecin, visiblement tout particulièrement étonné de le voir rentrer à cette heure-ci. Et, hem, où étais-tu ? »

Le regard du détective se fit indéchiffrable.

« - Je suis sorti flâner un peu, répondit-il tranquillement.

- Oh, souffla John. Hum, Greg passe la nuit ici.

- Bien. M'est égal.

- Je te dis ça simplement pour ne pas que tu puisses t'étonner de le trouver là demain matin.

- Et depuis quand la présence de Lestrade dans notre appartement de bon matin pourrait-elle me surprendre ? »

Préférant ignorer la pique, John passa à côté de son ami, sans doute dans le but de rejoindre l'escalier. Mais il s'arrêta subitement près de lui, reniflant avec curiosité avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Je croyais que tu ne fumais plus, dit-il.

- Je ne fume plus.

- Mais… Oh, je vois, sourit John, manifestement tout à fait satisfait de sa trouvaille. En ce cas ton "Je suis marié à mon travail." n'est plus d'actualité je suppose.

- Plus que jamais au contraire John. Plus que jamais. Bonne nuit. »

Après tout depuis un an Moriarty _était_ pour la grande majorité son travail, se dit-il. Un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres, il abandonna un John tout à fait incrédule pour se diriger vers sa chambre, la démarche nonchalante.

THE END.


End file.
